Data capture devices such as bar code scanners facilitate information retrieval from objects and locations in a convenient manner. For example, a bar code scanner may be used to read bar codes on prepackaged items at a point of sale. Accordingly, a checkout clerk may identify a product being purchased and its associated price by scanning a bar code and eliminating the need to type the information manually, speeding up the checkout process significantly.
Data capture is typically performed in a routine and rigid manner, repeating data scans in quick succession. For example, at a checkout, a purchased item is scanned within a matter of seconds to capture its identification and price, and this scan process is repeated for each item purchased. Variations from the routine data capture process may cause significant interruptions and delays. For example, scanning a purchased item twice typically means that the checkout clerk has to return to the point of sale station to void the duplicate scan. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mechanism for performing a variable data capture process such as handling variations from a routine data capture process.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.